


Welcome Home

by shiro_yuu



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, canon compliant if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: The winter nights are cold and Oikawa's nights are even colder.IwaOi Week 2017:Goodbyes/Hellos





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply sorry, please don't hate me????

The winter nights are cold up in the north. Heavy snow falls against the glass of the windows and the harsh wind makes the blinds hit the walls. There’s not a single soul outside on the street, the yellowish light of the light poles giving the dark night a soft ethereal aura. The cars on both sides of street are barely visible under thick white blankets of ice and fluffy snow. 

In the calm hours of dawn, there are no lights on the windows, no one is awake. People sleep inside their houses, enjoying the warmth of their bedrooms, protected under thick blankets and soft pajamas. But even with all this, some beds are still cold and half-empty.

Oikawa sighs on his sleep, curling up even more around his own body, turning himself into a ball of human and blanket, trying to keep himself as warm as he can. Of course he has his heater on the maximum and all the blankets of his house are currently on his bed, but nothing of that avoid him to feel cold and lonely. Since the beginning of the winter, Oikawa hadn’t had a single night where he had slept well, and both his body and mind are starting to lose this silent battle against tiredness.

But his house wasn’t always cold and empty as it has been for the past eight months, oh no. There was a time when the house was full of life and warmth, a time when the windows would be open during the summer and even for some part of the autumn, and when the winter came the fireplace would be lit every night to spread warmth on the first floor. The fireplace hadn’t had any use this winter, the windows were always close, there are no warmth left.

It was almost in the end of summer when Oikawa received the official letter reporting Iwaizumi’s disappearance, presumed death on battle field. Oikawa’s life had turned into a grey blur since then. It was supposed to be Iwaizumi’s last field mission, the last time he would need to travel for a long time and to far away, they would finally settle down and have a happy marriage as they have been dreaming since day one. They were supposed to be together until the end, to die holding hands sitting on rocking chairs and watching their grandchildren running around their garden. There was nothing on their plan to this kind of goodbye.

Bishamon, their old husky, starts to howl on the first floor, slowly bringing Oikawa back from his uneasy sleep. He frowns, curling himself around Iwaizumi’s old pillow a little bit more, not wanting to deal with Bishamon's cries anymore, because he can barely hold himself together how can he even take care of their dog? There’s not even enough life on him to take care of the dog, it’s always an effort, but at the same time she is the only living thing Oikawa has left.

Oikawa hears the dog knocking out something on the ground and he sighs, not even opening his eyes yet. He can deal with whatever it is broken tomorrow. It’s not as if there’s anything important left, anyways.

“He’ll be so mad at you, lady…”, low and deep voice floats from the first floor, followed by song-singed laugh and Oikawa opens his eyes at once, sitting up on his bed, his heart racing on his chest.

It doesn’t take more than one second to Oikawa to jump from his bed, but on his mind everything happens in slow motion. He jumps from the mattress to the floor, almost falling because of the ridiculous amount of blankets he had gathered on the bed. Oikawa runs to out of the bedroom, slapping the door against the wall with uncontained force and almost knocking out the bookshelf. He runs down the stairs, his eyes already watering and he doesn’t even gets to the first floor because he sees him when he is still in the middle of the stairs.

“Hajime!”, Oikawa hiccups, his knees losing strength and he falls sit on the step. 

Oikawa had promised he would never cry as much as he cried when he received the letter from the Army eight months ago, but now he does. He cries without holding back, his hands covering his face as he sobs, his whole body trembling with the strength of his cry.

Bishamon runs up to Oikawa, sniffing on his ear as if trying to figure out what is wrong if him. He hears steps, heavy steps of heavy boots, walking up the stairs. Warm and rough hands hold Oikawa’s trembling ones with such amount of softness that startles him. Slowly Oikawa lowers his hands, his blurry vision almost not allowing him to see Iwaizumi’s green and watery eyes.

“I’m home, Tooru.”, Iwaizumi says ever so softly, his voice hoarse because he’s almost crying too.

Oikawa sobs painfully, pulling his hands free so he can finally hug Iwaizumi, hiding his face on the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, letting Iwaizumi’ take over all his senses. Iwaizumi hides his face against Oikawa’s fluff locks, breathing in the orangy smell of Oikawa’s favorite shampoo, pulling him even closer to feel Oikawa’s lean form against his own.

“I’m home.”, Iwaizumi repeats, finally allowing his tears to fall down his cheeks.

With some difficulty, Iwaizumi gets up from the floor, bringing Oikawa with him by holding him on his arms bridal style. Oikawa doesn’t even complain, he just holds himself tighter on Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders.

Iwaizumi makes the way to their bedroom, Bishamon following them with her tail never stopping wagging behind her. Iwaizumi places Oikawa on the bed carefully, chuckling softly when Oikawa mumbles something along the lines “I don’t want to” when Iwaizumi asks him to let go.

“Let me just change my clothes…”, Iwaizumi says softly, kissing Oikawa’s soft locks.

Oikawa sighs, finally letting go of Iwaizumi, sitting right on the bed, his eyes now completely red never leaving Iwaizumi’s form as he strips out his uniform and changes into the pajamas that Oikawa never had strength enough to throw away. Oikawa can see a ugly scar on Iwaizumi’s back that probably goes down to his hip, but he doesn’t ask. Not now. It’s not important.

Iwaizumi climbs on the bed once he finishes dressing up, Oikawa bouncing to his side of the bed and soon they are under the blankets, their body fitting each other with the easiness of years of practice. Oikawa falls asleep without noticing, the tiredness finally winning over him.

 

The soft sounds of the city barely come into the bedroom with all the windows closed, the sunlight passing through the light curtains, casting soft shadows of the tree outside the house over the bed. 

Oikawa slowly opens his eyes, the air leaving his lungs as if a huge weight had left his body. He feels a heavy arm against his waist, his eyes finding deep green irises as soon as he opens it. Oikawa needs to swallow all his cry again when he sees Iwaizumi’s white smile and he leans in, touching Iwaizumi’s lips with his own, his whole body feeling as if awakening from a deep state of sleep. He feels alive again.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are really lucky that this is the last day of the week, or else I would've turned this into a really fuckin sad story. But I'm a nice human being and I didn't want to end the week with angst. ~~Oikawa was supposed to be dreaming, but I have a soft heart~~  
>  And, yes, their dog is named after Noragami's character Bishamon, let me live.  
> Anyways, we came to the end of the week, omfg! Thank you so much for being with me through this!!! I hope I see all of you again some other time!  
> If you want, talk to me on [tumblr](http:awishmaster.tumblr.com)!!!  
> See you guys another time! <3


End file.
